NeS1 Page 7
NeS1 Page 7 follows the NeS Heroes in their battle against Totallyevil and her minions. Having found themselves in the Redwood Forest with druids, the Heroes manage to return to Stonehenge where their enemies lie in wait. One of Totallyevil's henchmen, Wolf, is killed by Maybelle Child and their battle is ultimately interrupted by the arrival of Dr Evil; the father of Totallyevil and the NeS Hero Semievil. Story Posts 241 - 254 Main articles: 241 | 245 | 246 | 247 | 248 | 249 | 250 | 251 | 252 | 253 | 254 In NeS1 Post 240, Semievil started to attack the Redwood Forest Druids after one of them banished him to the innards of Morris the Cat, from whence he re-emergedNeS1 Post 240, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Gebohq Simon talked Semievil down, believing it would make things more interesting if they allowed themselves to be captured by the ewokEwok article, Wikipedia.-druids insteadNeS1 Post 241, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. MaybeChild, with the help of Semievil, teleports everyone back to Stonehenge where they are determined to face their enemies. She insists that she is to tackle Wolf, one of Totallyevil's henchmen, alone while everyone else takes on Totallyevil and Farr. She uses her powers as a clericCleric article, Dungeons & Dragons Wikia. to counteract the dark powers of Wolf when he uses his trenchcoat to swallow her into his dark vacuum. Her powers create a holy aura that causes Wolf to explode in a shower of goreNeS1 Post 242, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Totallyevil is using her powers as a necromancerNecromancer article, D & D Wiki. to reanimate the dead, which includes Wolf. While suffering from defeat at the hands of his sister, Semievil manages to tell MaybeChild that she must bless the ground where the dead fall to stop them coming backNeS1 Post 243, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Krig the Viking, who constantly tries to eat things he shouldn't, tries to eat Gebohq's Shield of Smashin' Bashin'. The momentary distraction results in Totallyevil knocking Gebohq out from behind. Thinking Gebohq just died, Uncle Tusk went into a rage and drove into the battle. Suddenly, however, everyone, except Uncle Tusk, fell unconsciousNeS1 Post 244, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. As though nothing happened, everyone gets up again sometime later and continues where they left off. MaybeChild and Semievil work together to bring down Wolf, once again, and bless the ground so he cannot be risen from the grave. The battle is suddenly interrupted when a giant Big Boy lands in their midst and a mysterious figure emerges from its pantsNeS1 Post 245, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Semievil takes the distraction as an opportunity and transforms the NeS Heroes into rocks, thus confusing the villainsNeS1 Post 247, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. The mysterious figure turned out to be the father of Totallyevil and Semievil, Dr EvilNeS1 Post 248, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. The moment was interrupted when John ShaftJohn Shaft article, Wikipedia. appeared and both Gebohq and Antestarr believed they were never going to get female attention with such a sexy man around. The Otter, however, believed himself still more than eligibleNeS1 Post 250, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Krig gets bored with the lacklustre postsNeS1 Post 252, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer. and decides to ask Semievil to create some magical beer. He is joined by Uncle Tusk in getting drunk and stoned on mushrooms. As night falls, the pair approach Totallyevil but she uses her magic to force them into wedding-dresses and make-upNeS1 Post 253, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Krig ran away while Uncle Tusk was too drunk to be a threat. Totallyevil decided that she and Farr should go and conquer the world, and her father agreed to go too. Shaft was initially keen to chase the villains but when the Narrator insulted him, Shaft decided to go and hunt down the Narrator instead and left. Though he appeared to think his daughter is a boy. With the distractions gone, Gebohq suggested that they finally go and seek out the Porkus MalorkisNeS1 Post 254, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. Posts 255 - Main articles: 255 | 256 | 257 | 258 | 259 | 260 | 261 | 262 As the heroes set out on their quest, Semievil realised that he forgot the spell to turn them back into humans. Instead they had to roll themselves down the hill, still as rocksNeS1 Post 255, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. In his frustration, Semievil invoked a whole host of Hellspawn; thirteen demons, twenty-seven fiends, thirty-six dervishes, three pit lords, an arch devil and fifty-four fire-elementals. He could control the fire-elementals and so he made them attack the lesser Hellspawn. Unfortunately the arch devil swept his hand and destroyed all of the fire-elementals at onceNeS1 Post 256, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Krig made a return to the group but when he saw the arch devil, he ran away againNeS1 Post 257, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Viking.. The Otter remembered that he has powers right now and opened a vortex to banish the arch devil. Antestarr wanted to know where the demon went but Otter confessed he had no idea but Antestarr was free to travel through the vortex to find out. Antestarr declined and the vortex was closed. The arch devil actually arrived in Canada during a Parliamentary meeting. When he arrived he instantly vaporised the representative of Québec, which gained him an applause from the representatives of the other provinces of CanadaNeS1 Post 260, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Krig finally returned again, seeing the arch devil was gone, this time accompanied by Uncle Tusk againNeS1 Post 261, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story 1 Category:Page Category:NeS1 Page